1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to a process of molding artificial and decorative panel and logs for use in gas equipped fireplaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art processes for artificial log and constructing panels manufacturing typically use a screen mold with textured surface elements on the screen that is form fitted into an apertured support mold cavity into which a slurry of mineral or ceramic fibers is deposited. A vacuum is then applied to the mold drawing the liquid therefrom, leaving the mineral fibers collected on the screen surface. The log or panel is removed from the mold and dried in an oven to eliminate the remaining moisture present after molding of approximately 50%. After an extended drying time in the oven the log is removed and color coded for realism and then redried ready for use. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,417, 5,271,888, 5,284,686, 5,612,266, 5,700,409 and 5,800,875.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,417, an artificial fireplace log is disclosed which is partially combustible having a clay carrier and consumable wood fiber portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,888 is directed towards a ceramic log molding process for forming lightweight synthetic ceramic logs having a flexible porous pattern screen using a vacuum source for withdrawing water from the mold slurry forming a log representation within the mold.
A combustible artificial log is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,686 having a composite log formed of ceramic concrete with ceramic fiber sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,266 shows a decorative non-combustible synthetic fire log formed my mineral foam in a mold shape as a nature wood log. The mineral foam composition is claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,409 discloses a method of molding an article in which a flexible mold having an article forming cavity is affixed to a suction chamber so as to release their article within the mold after the molding process.
Mineral fiber log processing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,895 wherein a screen mold is used to impart an exterior log surface. A slurry containing mineral wool fibers is drawn into the mold by a vacuum leaving the mineral fibers within the mold.
An improved process for molding synthetic fiber logs and decorative panels used in gas fireplaces. The process uses a textured screen with a mold body into which a slurry of synthetic mineral wool fiber is injected under pressure and then molded under increased air pressure by driving the liquid out of the mold through a plurality of apertures. Once molded, continued air pressure partially dries the formed article to low moisture content in a shortened cycle time.